


好顶

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 捆绑  王子异式dirty不起来的 talk





	好顶

虽然有些破坏气氛，王子异还是拿起手机看确认了一下，没有扣错。他吞了一下口水又看蔡徐坤，还是犹豫：“……我觉得这样真的没有必要……”

一般这样就能看到蔡徐坤的眼睛，他的眼睫毛很长，眼珠轮廓非常清晰，看王子异的时候总是向上弯起来弧度，感觉是在笑，王子异总觉得这人对自己独有一种温柔，是不给其他人的限量供应，像一个充满依赖的小孩——只是现在看不到，蔡徐坤脸是朝着他的，熟悉的唇上面是鼻子，鼻梁和额头之间是一块棕色的带着光泽度的布料。  
蔡徐坤真的很聪明，此情此景他带着眼罩，也就遮住了自己身上最后一点带着纯的地方，剩下的部分正带着“邀请”的意味奇怪地折叠着。

他靠着床头，臀部和腿却完全抬起来，膝盖弯曲，整个人像是困在一个无形的鱼缸里，小腿从鱼缸的边沿伸出来，脚掌翘起来。  
王子异没等到蔡徐坤的回答，却看到蔡徐坤右脚的脚趾动了动，他靠近了一些，又去检查刚刚的成果——那脚腕上是和眼罩同样材质和颜色的分腿带。两条分腿带预留的很长，最后在蔡徐坤的颈后相连，带子在胸前还与手腕上的棉质手铐通过金属扣环固定着。  
如果仅是手铐和分腿带，那只能让眼前人并不上腿也无法用手遮掩。王子异低头，蔡徐坤最近又疏于锻炼，两条大腿被一根皮带从膝窝横着提起，边缘溢出了一些软肉，最后肯定会留下印子。就是这个坚硬又冰冷的皮质东西，把这个修长的身体折叠起来，让他交叠在胸口的小臂贴上大腿，屁股整个暴露出来，包括那个，已经准备好的，柔软潮湿的穴口。  
这根本不是邀请，这是“你来”。

上一次蔡徐坤满身是汗坐在王子异的胯间，早就懒得动，王子异不介意，抬着他的腰和屁股一下下顶着，这时候蔡徐坤的手却开始捣乱，去揉王子异的乳尖。王子异当他增加点小情趣，没阻止，笑着说：“手老实点。”  
结果这次蔡徐坤就要完全老实了，还带了道具。看到分腿带和眼罩的时候王子异咳嗽了一下，他承认想到对方的长腿全程被自己分开，视觉剥夺又只能羞耻地依赖自己，还是有点兴奋。可是这种束缚专用的皮带他实在不喜欢，他连吻痕都不愿意给蔡徐坤留，更不能接受其他东西在他皮肤上弄出印子。  
他又想提议：“是不是不舒服，要不然……”  
蔡徐坤终于开口：“是不舒服，有点冷。”  
那语气已经有些不快，王子异在后悔刚刚绑他的时候怎么不提出异议，现在自己骑虎难下，再迟疑蔡徐坤肯定生气。他赶紧把身体凑上去，又看了看，不知道从哪儿下手。

腿部感知到王子异靠近，蔡徐坤调整着分腿带，小腿只能很小幅度地蹭王子异的胸膛，脚趾还可以灵活地动动。王子异看他脚趾可爱，马上握在手里，顺着摸到足弓，又听蔡徐坤说：“多摸摸我。”

束缚这种明带有强制的性爱道具遇上了一个最温柔的爱人，也只能从摸开始。王子异看着那眼罩上的一层光，指尖轻触着光滑的小腿缓慢地滑下来，掌心碰到腿肚还往上拢了一下，然后就停留在膝盖处的皮带上。  
蔡徐坤想张唇说什么，又合上了。但是王子异感觉到他腿抖了一下，也没有问，只是凭着之前的默契往下看。果然，蔡徐坤勃起了。  
马上他把唇又贴上蔡徐坤的脚背。  
蔡徐坤很警觉：“你做什么？”  
王子异回答：“亲亲你。”  
王子异体会不到，视觉被剥夺后肢体触碰变得多么煽情，它转化为和外界唯一的沟通。抚摸和亲吻都牵动着大脑皮层，直接地感受就是变得更“痒”，而这种痒就是让该硬的地方更硬。王子异从小腿跟腱内侧一路吻上来，他看着蔡徐坤因为这一连串的吻脚趾蜷缩，又看到分腿带一会儿紧一会儿松，双拳也紧握。  
于是倾身压住了蔡徐坤的身体。

蔡徐坤深吸了一口气。  
他的性器已经又硬又涨，自己都能感觉出热度，可是都没有听到王子异脱衣服的声音，好像睡衣还在那个人身上，那他突然压上来要干什么？他为什么把节奏控制的这么缓慢？他看没到自己硬了？  
结果王子异只是在蔡徐坤两个膝头各印了一个吻。  
那他一定看到了。蔡徐坤突然后悔自己今天这个惊喜，好像王子异并不投入，然而现在也看不到动不了，好像要什么得求求王子异。  
他马上感觉到泪水涌出眼眶，并不觉得委屈只是——说不清楚，那眼罩把泪全部吸走了，王子异也看不到，他轻轻咳了一下，既然看不到自己哭就求王子异，大不了下次不这样玩了。  
“能不能快点往下摸？”

王子异两手扶在蔡徐坤被困的大腿上，看着指尖和硬带把白色的皮肉塑造出皱褶，听到蔡徐坤说话，突然感觉有另外的声音占据了自己的脑海。  
他回答：“既然你给我这样的惊喜，我想找点自己的乐趣。”  
“坤坤，你知不知道，你的大腿又软了好多？”  
他看到蔡徐坤咬住了下唇。

做爱这件事若是有时间限制，那么理应要做灵与肉的交融，尽可能拥抱亲吻深度嵌合，只是当有足够时间，为什么不能去探索一些别的方式和乐趣？  
王子异又在亲蔡徐坤高抬起的大腿根，这边的肌肤之前很少照顾到，此刻的体验应该是新奇而又特别。蔡徐坤只能短促地发出几声“嗯”，其他的声音一下都没出。王子异从他大腿中间伸过去手，用拇指轻轻刮他的性器，然后吻他的臀缝和穴口外缘。这像是个正式结合前的什么仪式，被王子异的温柔和沉默弄得异常庄重。

蔡徐坤不敢打断，那触碰就让他足够兴奋了，另外他随便说句话不知会引来王子异怎样的回应，他看不到王子异的一切也无从判断。  
现在开始他有点害怕了。  
好在王子异还是循规蹈矩，蔡徐坤听到脱衣服的声音，又感觉到手指在扩张，他舒展身体松了一口气。之前已经放了足够多的润滑液，并不需要多费时间。蔡徐坤感觉到差不多的时候王子异也停下了动作，手放在蔡徐坤的大腿和臀相接的地方。  
蔡徐坤微微抬高了腿，给接下来的动作留了空间，否则被侵入皮带可能会勒得很疼。

可是王子异却没了接下来的动作。  
蔡徐坤只觉得自己被扶着的地方变得滚烫，想躲也动不了。他想张嘴问对方要做什么，但是又怕。  
可惜他怕的事情很快发生了。  
王子异突然说话。  
“坤不是很喜欢接吻吗？”  
“你看这次全没接吻，也可以到这种的……程度。”停顿的那一段，蔡徐坤感觉王子异用手指顺着臀缝向上摸，最后停在囊袋上。  
这一点点触感像是带电，让蔡徐坤大腿缩了一下。  
蔡徐坤试图夺回主动权：“……那你也可以亲我……”  
王子异又说话：“光亲你就行吗？之前不是还要这里——”  
王子异又换了动作。  
两指轻轻夹住蔡徐坤右侧的乳尖。  
“——这里还要舔吗？现在颜色很浅还是粉的。”

王子异之所以能这样说出这样的话，那真的是因为看不到蔡徐坤眼罩后面的泪。只能看到那挺立性器前端泛出越来越多的液体，王子异明白已经够了，又沉默，终于开始很温柔缓慢地用下身开拓。

美人被迫完全敞开着肢体，此时就算压住他直接贯穿顶到深处，也不会受到任何抵抗和阻挡，只能看到他吐着舌尖带着呻吟喘气，连来自疼痛的皱眉都被眼罩藏匿。那样实在是像强逼重瓣的花张开，里面的花瓣还嫩得经不得雨打风吹，偏被手揉出来。王子异越想越沉默，速度也越快，几乎只能听到肢体来回嵌入声音——还有蔡徐坤的喘息声，王子异一听，再感受那内里的热度，触到带着层薄汗的肢体，又心软下来。  
和蔡徐坤做爱永远在当思想的巨人行动的蚂蚁，他深呼吸，抽插地速度没快幅度却变大，更深了一些，看到蔡徐坤又咬了一下嘴唇，可是看不出他到底喜不喜欢。  
该死的眼罩。  
王子异一边动作，又亲了一下蔡徐坤的膝盖，然后伸出右手摘下了蔡徐坤的眼罩。

刚刚的泪水流不出去，还在睫毛上留下不少。目光交接，蔡徐坤突然扁嘴，流出更多泪。  
王子异吓了一跳，就着姿势压过去身体，摸蔡徐坤的脸，“怎么流泪了？”  
这还能不能继续？  
蔡徐坤带着鼻音，双手被缚只能用目光去黏人，“这样压着进太深了……”  
哭鼻子的蔡徐坤千载难逢，王子异又想起刚刚有关花的联想。他低头看着连接处，明明吞得很满足的样子为什么要哭？于是用手拍拍蔡徐坤腿根的软肉，随之又挺进一下。  
蔡徐坤倒吸一口气，忍住了叫声。  
“……这样才叫深吧?”  
蔡徐坤还试图冷静对答:“绑着的所以觉得……太深了，都顶到了……”  
“顶到哪儿了？”  
蔡徐坤不说。

王子异就把叠得小小的蔡徐坤压在身下，抽插的频率加快，又吻蔡徐坤湿乎乎的脸。蔡徐坤动不得，也不能搂王子异的脖子，挨着操又承着吻，一下都没有闭眼，只能看着眼前的景象一切随着王子异操弄的幅度一动一动。  
不知不觉又落泪了。

这次弄完两个人下半身都黏的厉害，也只能解开各种带子扣子再去洗。铁扣夹住蔡徐坤头发，疼的满脸是泪的人叫了一声，王子异赶紧道歉，蔡徐坤摆摆手，又扬扬手腕。  
王子异认为是叫自己，凑过去:“皇上有何吩咐？”  
皇上睁开一半的眼睛答:“扔掉。”  
王子异笑了，“先去伺候皇上沐浴，再扔。”再去解开手铐，虽是布料，还是给手腕罩了一层红色，王子异心疼地亲了又亲，又想到刚刚自己也挺不是人，但还是觉得这是始作俑者咎由自取。  
“我就说没必要……”

所以等他下次被蔡徐坤捆起来，又是另外的“有没有必要”了。


End file.
